mythical_mew_mewfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyoho Aitani
"Leave me alone." - Mythical Mew Mew Kyoho Aitani (藍谷きょほ) is one of the main heroines of Mythical Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Grape. |-|Mythical Mew Mew= Kyoho is a tall, light brown-skinned girl with a broad chest and shoulders, a narrow waist, and long, muscled limbs. Her thick, coarse, dark navy hair brushes against her thighs and flops over one eye, occasionally being tied into a ponytail or bun for convenience. Her face is angular, with small, dark blue almond-shaped eyes with short eyelashes and dark circles underneath, a long, straight nose, and a down-turned mouth. She has a very simple and practical fashion sense, frequently wearing baggy jeans, jackets, and band shirts, all in dark or neutral colours. As for shoes, she alternates between two pairs of old, worn sneakers. At school, she wears the Sakuragi Daiichi Junior High School girls' uniform with black calf-high socks. The one thing she wears regardless of outfit is a necklace with a single, golden pearl, gifted to her by her father. |-|Mythical Mew Mew à la Carte= Along with growing a couple of inches and gaining more muscle, Kyoho's hair has now been cut short, though she still keeps one eye covered. Her fashion sense hasn't changed much, but she'll now occasionally add a small dash of colour. She now wears the Sakuragi Daiichi High girls' uniform with black stockings. Kyoho's café uniform is a dark blue dress that reaches her lower thighs with a white, frilly apron tied into a thin bow at the back. A light blue ribbon is attached to the collar, and the shirt has dark and light blue cuffs attached to the short sleeves. The skirt has white frills at the bottom and a thin light blue stripe running above the hem, while her legs are covered with black stockings and she wears a pair of black Mary-Janes. Lastly, a frilly white headband sits on her head and she ties her hair up in a ponytail. |-|First Form= As Mew Grape her hair turns navy and her eyes lighten, while her hair separates into segments that vaguely resemble tentacles, she also gains fins in place of her ears. Her outfit is a light blue leotard with several knee length points attached to her hips. Her simple knee-length boots are a matching light blue. She also has light blue garters on both arms, her left thigh and a choker with a gold pendant attached. The tops and bottoms of her garters and choker are lined with dark blue lace. Her Mew Mark, which resembles tentacles attached to a water drop, is pale blue and on her forehead. |-|Upgrade= TBA Taciturn and unsociable, Kyoho prefers to keep her distance from others and isn't one to wear her heart on her sleeve. She tends to keep her guard up around others, almost constantly wary of their motives and intentions in a manner that borders on paranoia. She's especially cautious of people who are exceptionally selfless and giving, believing that they have to have some kind of hidden agenda. When Kyoho makes a promise to do something, it's a guarantee that she'll follow through with it. She doesn't like to back out of commitments, only doing so if she has no other choice. Though usually only motivated by the need to fulfil her responsibilities, when Kyoho is given the right incentive or a desirable goal to work towards she'll pursue it with a single-minded determination and refuse to give up until she reaches her objective. She sees no reason to beat around the bush in order to preserve someone's feelings, instead electing to be direct and honest, but not completely tactless. Kyoho has no issue with lying, and is actually quite skilled at it, but believes that the truth is important and it's better than living a lie. She's sick and tired of people who, instead of taking charge and trying to change things, simply sit around theorising, complaining, or acting like nothing's wrong. Kyoho finds it very difficult to empathise with those around her and, when faced with emotional situations, will feel awkward and unsure what to do, which many misconstrue as her being inconsiderate or uncaring. She's not the best at regulating her emotions, instead choosing to bottle them up, resulting in her emotionless facade. Kyoho’s transformation begins with her kissing her Mew Pendant and declaring her metamorphosis. The next scene shows Kyoho with her DNA morphing in the background. She places both feet apart on the ground and her boots appear. She then leans backwards and allows herself to fall head-first, her body glows and collides with a thin wall of water, she comes out the other side with her outfit on. The remaining drops of water collect and turn into her pendant, she then lands and poses. Kyoho has abilities and skills that existed before she even became a Mew. *'Physical Strength:' Kyoho is stronger than average, likely due to all the exercising she does. *'Stamina:' She has built up a lot of stamina over the years, both physically and mentally. Even outside of Mew form, Kyoho's body and physical capabilities have been affected by her infusion. *'Enhanced Resilience:' As with the other Mews, Kyoho can withstand injuries much better than a regular person. *'Enhanced Senses:' Many of Kyoho's senses are enhanced. **'Enhanced Sight:' She can see further than a human and has no blind spot, making it harder to sneak up on her. **'Enhanced Sense of Smell:' Her sense of smell allows her to detect scents from quite a long distance. **'Enhanced Taste:' Kyoho's taste buds are so sensitive that even the smallest trace of any kind of substance will be noticed. *'Pressure Resistance:' Kyoho's body can withstand underwater pressure much better than a regular person, she primarily uses this to reach depths that no other human could. *'Venomous Bite:' By biting someone, Kyoho can inject a small amount of venom. It's not enough to kill, but will cause irritation and pain. A lot of Kyoho's tactics could be considered 'underhanded'. She'll use her trident to trip her opponent, throw dirt/sand into their eyes, bite them, and pretend to be injured so they'll let their guard down. She fights with a trident known as the Grape Trident, this weapon allows her to perform an attack named 'Ribbon Grape Splash'. "You know, she's never even bothered to say 'good morning' or ask me how I'm feeling." - Kyoho about Ayako Kyoho's harbours some resentment towards her mother, blaming Ayako for the divorce and for her emotional problems. "Dad was always there for me." - Kyoho about Hector Kyoho misses her father and wishes that either he could come to Tokyo or she could go to Kamakura to see him. "He needs to learn to back off every once in a while." - Kyoho about Daisuke. She finds her step-father's constant cheeriness and attempts to interact with her annoying and wishes he'd just leave her alone. "Just because everyone else hands you whatever you want on a silver platter doesn't mean I will." - Kyoho to Ame Ame and Kyoho start out with a strained relationship. Kyoho sees her as an arrogant and bratty rich kid who knows nothing about the real world. "Blindly rushing into fights will eventually get you killed." - Kyoho to Suguri Kyoho and Suguri rarely get along and their interactions are full of arguments and fights, though they do have rare moments of peace and tolerance. "You don't annoy me, I actually like being around you." - Kyoho to Nashi Kyoho enjoys Nashi's company, preferring her quiet and polite personality over the more rambunctious attitudes of her teammates. Kyoho even sticks up for Nashi at school. "You need to be more careful." - Kyoho to Mikan Despite Kyoho's dislike of children and loudness, she isn't overly bothered by Mikan, even being a little protective of the younger girl. "Honestly, it's like she's never heard of personal space." - Kyoho about Ichijiku Kyoho feels a lot of frustration towards her step-sister, particularly her laziness, childishness, crybaby tendencies and lack of understanding about boundaries. "At least she's competent." - Kyoho about Yasuko She has neutral feelings towards Professor Ginza, she doesn't particularly hate her but isn't her biggest fan either. "I can't believe someone so spoiled and entitled exists." - Kyoho about Yuzu Kyoho strongly dislikes Yuzu, finding her to be more annoying and bratty than Ame. "I just wish she'd take this seriously." - Kyoho about Kou-Kou Kyoho finds Kou-Kou tiring, she doesn't hate or even strongly dislike Kou-Kou, but just finds her energy level and constant pranks a little frustrating to deal with. Early on, I'd planned for Kyoho to be an only child, at another point she and Ichijiku were biological sisters before I finally settled on making them step-sisters. I had two particular characters in mind while initially working on her personality, the first was Ichimatsu Matsuno from an anime series named Osomatsu-San, the other was Sabrina from the Pokémon anime. Kyoho is a type of slip-skin, concord-like grape that is a cross between Ishiharawase and centennial varieties. They are primarily produced in Nagano, Yamanishi, and China. Aitani is made up of two kanji. Ai, which means 'indigo' and Tani, which translates to valley. Grape refers to a berry that grows in clusters and is often used in wine. Claire is a French girls' name meaning 'clear'. Miller is a British occupational surname referring to someone who works in a grain mill. Pútáo is the Mandarin word for 'grape'. Lángǔ is made up of two characters. Lán, which means 'blue' or 'indigo' and Gǔ, which translates to 'valley'. Nho is the Vietnamese word for 'grape'. Chàmgóc means 'indigo corner'. Chiara is an Italian girls' name meaning 'bright' or 'clear'. Aitani is just her Japanese surname. Podo is the Korean word for 'grape'. Kang is a Korean surname that, when written with a specific hanja, translates to 'river'. * Roughy Umbrella Octopuses live around the east coast of New Zealand. * She has the same Japanese voice actress as Riza Hawkeye from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. * Her English voice actress is the same as Shizune from Naruto. TBA|TBA TBA Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Mew Mews Category:Members of Mythical Mew Mew Category:Sakuragi Daiichi Junior High School Students